I owe you one
by ncismad
Summary: Ziva stays late to help Tony with his paperwork. He owes her one.You will have to read to find out how he repays her.Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

"Zeevah!" Tony whined leaning over her desk, "Come on I need some help, Gibbs is gonna kill me if he finds out that I haven't got through half the work he gave me. Please Ziva." Tony begged for the fifth time in the last half an hour.

Ziva huffed, she had finished her paperwork or the evening and was ready for a hot bath and bed. She looked up from her computer screen finally. "If it will get you to shut up, yes, yes I will hep you."

Tony sighed in relief. "Ziva I owe you big time."

"Yes, you do Tony." she said standing up walking towards Tony who was stood against her desk. She stared into his eyes. "So?"

"Anything you want Zeevah, I owe you."

"Hmm, I'll have a think about that." she turned and strutted over to his desk picking up half of the pile of paperwork scattered over his desk. "DiNozzo!"

"What?"

"Just cos I have my back turned doesn't mean I don't know your staring at my ass."

"I was not staring... I was merely appreciating the curves of the female species." he replied.

"Oh that's what you call it now." she said returning to her desk."Well if we are going to get out of here tonight I suggest you stop appreciating my curves and get over to your desk and start on that pile."

Gibbs walked in coffee in hand. He walked over to his desk to collect his belongings.

"Off home boss?" DiNozzo asked. Gibbs didn't answer his question, but leaned over Tony's desk, giving him a sharp blow to the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Getting Ziva to do your work for you."

Ziva couldn't help but snigger at her boss' answer. He then moved over to her, placing a gentler slap to the back of the head.

"I suppose that's for helping Tony with his work, yes?" Ziva asked.

"You think?" Gibbs replied heading to the lift.

Tony was holding back laughter behind a folder he held to his face. Ziva noticed and threw a monitor remote towards him, which hit him straight in the eye. Ziva jumped to her feet and ran over to him."Oh my... Tony, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

She was cut off by Tony who held his hand out in front of her face. "Don't."

"But Tony..."

He ignored her and went back to reading the file in his hand. Ziva could see a bruise forming in the corner of his eye. She truly was sorry and wanted to tell him so. However he wouldn't let her finish her apology and turned his back to her. She stalked back over to her desk and slumped in her chair. the least she could do was help him with the paperwork.

An hour passed and the pair were getting restless, however the work was almost complete. Ziva put down her work and silently tapped away on her keyboard, once she was finished she started on the work once more.

A message flashed onto Tony's monitor, catching his attention.He opened the message to find it was from Ziva.

_Tony,_

_ Forget about you owing me one. It doesn't matter. I'm glad to help you out whenever you need it, especially if it means spending more time with you. Please forgive me for my outburst earlier, I really did not mean to hit you so hard-well not at all in fact. I'm nearly finished on the paperwork, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine after and have a drink. And before you even think about it, don't ask me what I know you will be thinking by the time you have read this-the answer is a no._

_Ziva x_

Tony looked up at Ziva, however she was occupied with a file that she was reading through. Instead of disturbing her he decided to send her a email back.

_Ziva,_

_ I do owe you still so I WILL make it up to you. I have forgiven you for your outburst earlier- I should know better than to annoy a trained assassin. So it's really my fault. But I am hurt ; ) that you would think that I would want more than a drink when I come to your flat- and yes I would loved to come over later. I've finished my work now so I'll wait for you in my car because I do not trust you driving.  
_

_Tony x _

With that Tony packed his things before sending her the message so it would give him time to get out of the building before she received it. He stood up and pressed send before switching the monitor off. Ziva looked on after him as he made his way to the elevator.

'Damn, I knew he wouldn't want to come.'she said to herself.

Then she looked to her screen to see she had a new message from Tony. She read it, jumped up piling together the paperwork and dropping it on Gibbs' desk, before collecting her belongings.

It wasn't hard finding Tony's car in the NCIS car park as his was the only one left at this time of night. She opened the passenger door and hopped in. Tony turned to her and smiled, his eye was now bruised severely and he was barely able to look through it.

"Tony I really think we should get your eye seen to." Ziva announced.

"It's ok, really. I just need some ice to reduce the swelling."

"I've got plenty at mine. Are you sure you can drive, you can hardly see through that eye?"

"Ziva, stop worrying. I'm fine-trust me." Tony turned towards the windscreen and started his car , pulled out of the car park and headed in the direction of Ziva's apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, after driving in silence the pair reached Ziva's place. They both exited the car and walked towards the foyer of the vast building. The pair squinted when entering the building, trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Woah, Ziva! This place is pretty decent. How do you afford it?" Ziva shrugged in response and started to assend the stairs up to her apartment.

Inside, Tony was even more amazed. The place was decorated with girlie items. He certainly didn't expect it from her. He walked over to the couch and sat taking in his surroundings as she poured them a drink and got ice for Tony's eye. Ziva re-entered the room and placed the glasses on he coffee table. She knelt on the sofa over Tony and held his face in one hand whist she used the other to hold the cloth wrapped ice to his eye. He squirmed and fought against Ziva like a child. he knocked her hand holding the icecube which fell out of cloth and landed down her top. Ziva screeched in shock and the pair jumped up. She shook her top frantically trying to get it to fall out. without warning Tony pushed his hand up her top and pulled the ice from between her breasts.

"TONY!"

"What? Now you know why I pushed you away, it was cold." He stared at her with puppy dog eyes. By now Ziva had turned a dark shade of red.

"I was capable of getting it out myself!" she snapped.

"What by screaming and shaking your top?"

She glared at him.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it Zeevah?"

"Shut up Tony before I give you another black eye."

"Oh, so that's what I get for helping a friend in need." He huffed, lifting his glass from the coffee table and taking a sip. "Cheers."

Ziva slumped down on the couch, downing her drink. "Look, sorry Tony. I've really messed up with you today. I know you were only trying to help and I shouldn't have flipped out like I did. If it was anyone else I wouldn't have..." she stopped in mid-sentence.

"If it was anyone else you would have what?" he asked her.

"Nothing Tony, forget it."

"No come on Zee-vah what were you gonna say?"

"If it was anyone else I wouldn't have flipped out. But it was you so I thought you were trying to...to..."

"Cop a feel???"

"Yeah." she turned away from him.

"Oh." Tony looked hurt by what she had said, "You know just cos I brag about women, doesn't mean I don't respect them."

"Yeah I know tony that's why I stopped saying what I was going to say."

"Well thanks...I guess."

Ziva snorted. "You can show me how much of a gentleman you really are if you like?"

"Seriously?" Tony's good eye flew wide-open.

Ziva crawled onto his lap, Tony guessed that meant yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her in closer, staring at her lips as he did so. "Ziva, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I wouldn't have climbed onto you if I didn't." she stroked the skin directly under Tony's injured eye, then placed a feathery kiss onto it. Tony pulled Ziva down gently onto the floor behind her, then climbed on top of her. He pushed his hands up her top before pulling it over her head. He threw it behind him onto the sofa before returning to caress the skin on her torso. Tony leaned further in a started to place gentle kisses along her collarbone and down the center of her stomach, stopping at the skin above her waistband. He removed her trousers and scooped her up.

"The bedroom?" he asked, Ziva grinned in reply. She was too taken in by the events going on to reply verbally.

Inside the bedroom he laid her down on her bed before climbing on top of her again, in a instant Ziva had flipped the pair over and she was now on top of Tony.

"Women like it on top as well you know." she purred, pinning his arms down above his head. Tony knew he was quite capable of releasing him self from her grip but chose not to. Ziva pressed her hips into Tony's feeling how excited he had already got. She was quick to undress him down to his boxers. Tony finished undressing them and the pair stared at each others bodies, both surprised at what they saw. They had imagined what the other would look like undressed but never thought it would be this good. Ziva lowered herself onto Tony. The pair screamed out in pleasure and Tony was quick to set the pace.

* * *

Ziva woke up freezing, Tony was sprawled across the bed snoring, he had taken all the blankets and was wrapped tightly in them. She tugged at the sheet trying to gain some of it back, it was the middle of winter and she was naked.

"Tony." Ziva whispered into his ear. "Wake up." Tony grunted in response and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him off. "Tony, it's not funny. I'm freezing, give me some of the blankets. Tony turned to her and smiled, he held the blanket firmly to his chest.

"What's the magic word Zeevah."

"Fine, I'll go and get a shower and no Tony don't even think of joining me."

"Aww, sweet cheeks. Here you can have as much of the blanket as you like." He threw it off him and onto the other side of the bed.

"Nope, too late." She turned and left the bedroom. Tony jumped out of bed and ran towards Ziva, pulling her close to his body. She turned around in his arms to see his injured eye looking worse than it had last night. "You really should have got someone to see to that Tony."

He shrugged."Nah, it's not that bad...though thinking about it yeah it's really starting to hurt. Wonder what everyone will say when they see me at work. What do I say happened, hmm..." He eyed Ziva up and down. "Well I could think of a explanation to move the blame away from you, but only if I can join you in the shower."

"Ha, not gonna work Tony. I don't care if you tell everyone." she turned around and shut the door of the bathroom behind her.

* * *

The pair walked into the NCIS headquarters together, they decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to go in separately as Abby would guess straight away what was going on, and anyway they often met each other in the entrance and shared the lift together. When they arrived in the bullpen Gibbs and McGee were already working away on the paperwork. Jenny had given the team the week to catch up on the paperwork that they had got behind on, which gave other teams the opportunity to do some fieldwork for a change.Gibbs however wasn't pleased about this. 

McGee looked up from the file he was writing up."Morning, woah! Tony what happened to you?" McGee's greeting caught Gibbs' attention who then looked up at Tony to find out what it was McGee was looking at.

"Morning Probie, Boss." Tony ignored McGee's question and sat down behind his desk staring at his new pile of work. Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk and coughed loudly to catch his attention.

"Yeah boss?"

"Tony! The eye?"

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot about that."

"Well?"

Tony looked over at Ziva, who had opened her eyes widely, indicating that he should answer their boss quickly.

"Hit my head on the coffee table." This was he first and only thought that came to DiNozzo's mind.

Gibbs glared at him and knew that he didn't believe him.

"Get it checked out?"

"Nah."

"That's what I told him Gibbs..." Gibbs turned to Ziva.

" ...when I saw him in the lift this morning."

Gibbs wacked him DiNozzo on the head and whispered , though loud enough for the others to hear. "Next time you lie. I'll give you a bruise to match the one Ziva gave you. Got it?"

"Yes boss."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony looked over to Ziva and pouted in mock hurt, before sticking his tongue out at her, she responded to this by copying his actions.

"Oh you're so mature Tony!"

"Says you Zee-vah!"

"DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs barked "I want to see that paperwork completed and on my desk at 12 noon, got it?" Gibbs stood up and walked towards the stairs for MTAC.

"Where you going boss?" Tony asked, the look he received from Gibbs suggested that he should ask no more questions and get on with the work. Tony looked towards Ziva who had started on her pile of papers, a grin appeared across his face when he saw that Ziva's concentration had caused a frown line to appear on her forehead.

"What, DiNozzo?" Ziva asked without looking up.

"Nothing, just doing my work like the boss said."

* * *

Dinnertime came and Gibbs returned, the pair had just finished their last write-up as he walked by towards the lift. 

"Good work you two, you can go for lunch." He added as he left the squadroom once more.

"So, Tony where are you taking me for lunch then?" Ziva asked.

"Huh?"

"Tony, you promised to take me out to dinner." Ziva sighed.

"I'm real sorry, I forgot. I have to see the Director today."

"Can't you see her when we get back?"

"She's had this meeting arranged for a while, I can't cancel it now."

Ziva huffed, "Fine, I'll ask Ducky if he wants to come with me then."

"Bring me something back please!" Tony called after her, however she ignored him.

* * *

Ziva and Ducky waited in the cafe for their food to arrive, Ducky was recalling one of his stories of his time in England to Ziva.She wasn't listening, but was thinking of what it could be that the Director had wanted Tony for. 

"I get the feeling Ziva, my dear that something is bothering you?" Ducky asked. It took several seconds and the loud clinking of plates from the waitress serving them, to pull Ziva out of her trance.

"Sorry Ducky. What was it you were saying?"

"What is troubling you Ziva?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem that way, you normally listen to me when I'm telling you a story, was I boring you?"

"Oh, of course not Ducky. I was just thinking..."

"Of?"

Ziva shook her head, "I'm sorry. I would tell you if I could, but I can't."

"Oh well. If you need to talk you know where I am."

Thanks Ducky." Ziva asked the waitress, "Can we have these to go please?"

"Yeah, sure." The waitress took their lunches back and packed them into takeaway boxes and returned it to them.

* * *

Ziva sat in the squadroom alone, finishing off what was a chicken salad. McGee had gone to lunch with Abby and Gibbs hadn't been seen since he left before dinner. She decided that there was no point waiting for everyone to get back, so she set about sorting out the information from a cold case that she had been given. 

Tony returned minutes later from the Director's office. Ziva pretended not to notice and stood up to go to the bathroom. Tony realised that Ziva was not being her usual self and decided to follow her into the ladies bathroom.

Ziva was leant over the sink, staring back at her reflection, she spotted Tony behind locking the door.

"Tony, you've got the wrong bathroom, this is the women's. You need to be next door."

"No I don't Ziva. I've come to talk to you."

Ziva attempted to walk past him and to the door, however Tony grabbed her and sat her down on a bench behind her.

"Tony, this isn't funny let me go or I'll scream."

"I'm not laughing Ziva. You? A trained assassin? Scream? I don't think so. We need to talk."

"I have nothing I need to talk to you about Tony."

"Yes you do. Are you upset with me because I couldn't take you to dinner? Because if you are then I'm really sorry and I will take you out tonight. Promise."

Ziva shook her head, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm not angry Tony." She whispered.

"Ziva don't play me for a fool. Tell me what I have done. I need to know."

Ziva sighed," I'm not going to stand around, watching from the sidelines while you cozy up with some woman and fall in love and get hurt...again."

"Ziva, I don't understand?"

"The meeting with the Director. It's about opening the La Grenouille case again, yes?"

"No."

"But I saw the note Jeanne sent you. Asking you to chose between her or the team. She's coming back to help you find her father, isn't she?"

"No. Oh gosh." He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed."

Tears started to roll down Ziva's cheek. "I've been so stupid Tony."

"No you haven't I would have told you what the meeting was for, if I had known myself but I didn't."

"So?"

"Oh-the meeting. Jenny asked me if I wanted my own team, again, in Spain."

"Really? That's great Tony!"

"No, it's not. Well yes..." He sighed.

"What are you talking about? This is the chance to take your own team Tony. Of course it is great. Hey, what do you mean, 'again'?"

"Well...the truth is, Jenny asked me before, when Gibbs came out of retirement and I said no."

" Tony! This is your dream. Why didn't you take it?"

"I wasn't ready. Looking after our team was hard enough and I know you guys. Just think me in control of a bunch of people I knew nothing about."

"Well you have to start somewhere...hey!" Ziva punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ow! What have I done now?"

" Did you say yes to the new job then?"

"Well..." He smiled teasingly at Ziva. She returned his look with one that could have made a grown man cower away in a corner.

"No, I said no."

"What!?!?"

"Were you _**that** _desperate to get rid of me?" He pouted.

"No, but Tony! Why?"

Tony cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Ziva, that's why."

Ziva's mouth dropped open. She never thought she would hear him says those words, **_ever._**

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm only joking...YES! Of course Ziva! I asked if it would be possible to take someone with me, I didn't name anyone in particular. But the Director guessed it wasn't McGee I wanted to take, so..."

Ziva sighed in relief. "And she said no, yes?"

"Yeah, she seemed a bit angry at the fact I said I loved you but because I turned down my dream job to stay with you, showed her how much I actually love you, and she said that she okayed it, but it is our job to tell Gibbs."

"You do know that Gibbs is gonna kill you. One-for turning down the job. Two-for crying out your undying love for me to the Director before him." she laughed.

"Well, I guess you owe me." He grinned.

"Hey! You still owe me too!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wiped the tears from Ziva's face, before pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, we better go tell Gibbs, better sooner rather than later."

When the pair returned to the bullpen Gibbs had also returned from where ever he had been all day.

"Boss, can me and Ziva have a word with you, in private please?"

"DiNozzo, can't this wait till the morning?"

"Well, yes it could but I think that it would be better for us all if we told you now."

"Interrogation room 2, I'll be there in 5."

Tony and Ziva looked at one another before walking to the interrogation room. Inside Tony paced up and down the length of the room, waiting for Gibbs to come, Ziva on the other hand was sat patiently, showing no signs of nervousness.

"Tony! Will you just sit down!"

This made Tony jump, he looked over to Ziva and then slipped onto the nearest chair to him before putting his head in his hands.

"Tony, look at me." Ziva pleaded, whilst prising Tony's hands away from his face. "We are in this together, yes? Which means we will face up to the consequences and Gibbs' punishment together, whatever it may be."

Gibbs walked into the room." This better be important you two, I have places to be."

The room was silent, neither Tony nor Ziva had any idea as to how they could tell Gibbs.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" He demanded.

"The thing is Gibbs," Ziva started, "Tony and I have been seeing each other and..." Tony held a finger to Ziva's mouth to stop her speaking, then removed it and turned to his boss.

"And the reason for not telling you sooner is because, we weren't sure how we really felt about each other and needed to work things out before telling you."

Gibbs was still silent and did not look at either of his agents. Tony continued.

"And we are both prepared for whatever punishment you have in store for us, to be honest, neither of us give a damn, cos no one can separate us, not even you Gibbs. If you can't accept that we love each other then we will both leave this room right now and never come back."

Gibbs continued not speaking and staring at the fixed position on the wall behind his two agents. He stood up, Tony and Ziva doing the same.

"Boss?" Ziva asked, now starting to worry.

Gibbs walked around the table to where Ziva and Tony were stood, their arms behind one anothers backs, fingers entwined. Tony stepped back a bit as his boss entered his personal space. A grin suddenly appeared on Gibbs' face. He patted Tony on the back before turning a headed to the door.

"Did you two think I was stupid enough not to realise what was going on between you two?" he swung the door open and left. Ziva and Tony turned to each other in shock. Tony grabbed Ziva and held her tight, kissing the nape of her neck.

"But none of that funny business in the squad room, got it?" The couple were unaware that Gibbs had put his head back round the door. They jumped apart.

"Yes boss!" They answered in unison.

"Good. Go home, we're finished for the day."


End file.
